Fight Fire with Fire
by Hotsherbet
Summary: SLASH! PyroBobby (Somethings are just meant to be ventured once and only once.)
1. Fight Fire with Fire

Author: Phoebe  
  
E-mail: cute_beetle@hotmail.com  
  
Teaser: His heated pupils dilated as he looked at the flowing lines before him. Swollen lips opened and slowly touched Rating: R Genre: Bobby/Pyro  
  
Notes: Some lines or parts a partly cliched this was intentional because I believe that the Bobby and Pyro pairing is interesting but slightly cliched. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
His heated pupils dilated as he looked at the flowing lines before him. Swollen lips opened and slowly touched the stainless steel metal spoon. The pale eyelashes fluttered as the elegant blue eyes flickered to various places. These beautiful conflicting eyes of warmth and coldness fell on him. His heartbeat became overwhelming in his ears as he looked back at these eyes. The boyish lips curled into a warm smile as he lay the spoon on the counter.  
  
"Good morning John" These lips uttered.  
  
No clear sound could come out of is throat but a hoarse grunt.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Came the slight mocking tone.  
  
John looked away and slid onto the stool next to him. His own heated ashen eyes of cherrywood looked back at the pale blonde. However, the beautiful eyes were looking at something else. Something that caused trinkets of ice to appear among is longing eyes. John turned to see the object of his attention. Waves of dark jealousy slithered from his stomach and twisted into his heart. He viciously stared at the white streaks that framed the face of seduction. Rogue's seduction didn't work for him. The flashing eyes never heated him. The pouting, blushing lips never longed for. Rogue seemed like a giant pet mouse to him. Sometimes comforting and cute but most of the time annoying as hell. Feminine hips swayed towards them. Lips touched in a way that made John shiver. He longed to push the silly girl aside and tell her that her feelings were shallow. There was no passion on her lips. No hatred that blended so well with bittersweet lust. Rogue didn't feel the waves of violent emotions that crushed and suffocated him when he was near. God! She didn't even know what it felt like to touch him.  
  
"Hey John, what's wrong?" Rogue asked in sincere concern.  
  
John scowled, took out his lighter and flicked it open, examining the trapped flames.  
  
"I think Fire Boy had another nightmare." Bobby's smooth voice laughed.  
  
No, he hadn't been having nightmares. More like dreams that made him shout out in agony and groan in pain. With all the wildness earth provided John felt suddenly alone by this mere comment. He felt his only company was the sharp phantom breeze playing at his ears. Loneliness was just a state of mind. John looked up again. He noticed the growing blonde stubble around Bobby's angular jaw. A jaw that he wanted to trace with his finger. Marie couldn't provide him the sensations he could. Marie couldn't open up like he would. His eyes met Bobby's once more as he stood up to leave. He needed to get away from his enemy, his object of utter lust, his best friend and his secret object. John only needed small but constant doses of Bobby a day. Too much, he feared would ruin the perfectly shaped emotion he felt for him.  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Bobby's rhythmic voice wafted in his ear again.  
  
John turned glancing at Rogue. "Not hungry"  
  
With that he walked out of the hygienic glare of the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
The drawling monotone of Mr. Summers' or Cyclops' (as the students prefer to call him) voice danced around Bobby's head. Rambling on about the difference between ectotherms and endotherms made Bobby turn his attention to something else. Bobby's attention turned to Pyro. Pyro's head was tilted slightly, hair falling past his eyes, obscuring his fine features. Surely John wasn't taking notes! Bobby thought. He noticed girls behind him giggling and staring at John. It made him slightly annoyed. Bobby glanced back at John and was met by his heated dark eyes. John looked away.  
  
"Mr. Drake, would you like to share what you find so fascinating about John's head?" Cyclops' voice hit him in the face, forcing him to draw his attention back to the stern and frowning face of Mr. Summers.  
  
"Nothing sir." Bobby replied with eyes drawn to the floor.  
  
Cyclops' turned back to the class with his arms folded with a casual authoritative air. Bobby noticed John looking at him. He turned and smiled at John. Something in John's eyes obscured, his smile wavering. The bell came with a sigh of relief from tired students. Echoing groans as Cyclops gave out homework followed it.  
  
"You realise Bobby, you have to pay attention if you want to be an X-Man." Came the disapproving voice of Rogue's.  
  
John walked past them throwing him an amused look.  
  
"Yeah I know. Can I borrow your notes?" Bobby answered, slightly regretting the lack of concentration during class. Not that it mattered much. He could catch up. It was just one lesson.  
  
* * *  
  
Pyro sat back on the couch placing his hand on his forehead and slowly running his fingers through his slicked back hair. He sighed, reliving Cyclops' lesson where Bobby's face flickered through his thoughts. Pyro stretched his legs out lazily, throwing his head back on the couch while thumping it with his fist. He snorted. God how he wanted to brush his lips over Bobby. No where specific. Just over Bobby. However, just once. Only once. Pyro opened his eyes and searched for his lighter. He needed some comfort. His fingers needed a substitute. Flicking it open he waved it in front of him, pulling at the flames with his fingers leaving a string of fire in the air. Thumb rubbing at the engravings of the lighter he felt calmed.  
  
"You want to burn the place down?" Bobby stood at the door; his arm casually propped up on the doorframe.  
  
Pyro snapped his lighter shut and looked away. "Calm down."  
  
Bobby elevated his fair eyebrows and grinned. That grin that Pyro couldn't stand. The smile of someone who had been loved and who has loved. Bobby walked towards him and playfully kicked him with his foot. Pyro looked up and found Bobby's face looking down at him in an expression he hadn't seen. Bobby's eyes became a darker shade of blue. His hair became lighter. Pyro wondered if it was a further mutation Bobby was experiencing. However, looking at him more closely Bobby was fine. He was just smirking at him as if he were a weak child. Bobby flopped down on the couch next to him and patted him on the knee. Was there a sense of tenderness there? Pyro shifted slightly to give Bobby more room but it was received with a look of disapproval.  
  
"I won't eat you, you know." Bobby muttered.  
  
Pyro grinned and looked away. What was he supposed to say to that? That he actually did want him to eat him?  
  
"So what are you doing here? Alone." Bobby asked staring at the blank television in front of him. Click. Fwoosh.  
  
Pyro stared into the licking flames and shrugged. "I just wanted to be alone."  
  
Bobby nodded. Bobby then leaned foreword and took the uncomfortable blue cotton cushion from behind him and placed it aside. In doing this he shifted closer. Pyro was able to feel the harsh fabric of Bobby's jeans rub against his hip. Surprisingly it was warm. Almost generating a certain moist heat. Bobby turned towards him; trinkets of ice appearing among his frozen blue eyes. Lips curled into a cruel smile. Was it a cruel smile? Maybe not. Maybe he was just imagining it. Pyro felt his stomach clench. Screw this! Pyro sighed, he wanted him. He wanted to take him right there and then. To lie on top of him on the prickly cotton couch. He knew his eyes were dilated from the heat slithering around his groin. Slithering in a circular motion, elevating towards the tip. Round and round and round... Pyro's breath caught in his throat at the phantom touch. He grabbed Bobby's knee and looked up at him with one hand still grasping at the fuming lighter. Bobby smirked, peering down at the lighter, slightly forgetting Pyro's hand on his knee.  
  
"What? Are you going to burn me?" Bobby murmured.  
  
Pyro grinned at the thought. Snapping the lighter shut he moved his hand away. Smile fading he looked back at the blank television. "How's Rogue?" His voice became cold and impersonal. A tone that caused Bobby's face to slacken and turn into a frown.  
  
"You could ask yourself." Bobby replied, equally as cold. Cruel, black emotions on legs hiked up towards his brain. Pyro snorted.  
  
"You're going out with her. Not me."  
  
Bobby furrowed his eyebrows in response.  
  
"Just a simple question." Pyro muttered.  
  
Bobby folded his arms. "She's fine."  
  
Pyro nodded contemplating whether he should ask Bobby. Silence decided to settle coolly upon their heads. Both staring at the empty image of the entertainment box, they were both occupied with their thoughts.  
  
Bobby started, "What is Rogue to you?"  
  
Confused, Pyro turned to him. "Rogue? What?"  
  
Bobby bit his lip, eyes darting towards various areas around the room. "Rogue. What is Rogue to you?"  
  
Pyro had no idea what Rogue had to do with anything. Did Bobby want him to take Rogue? Hopefully it wasn't about threesomes. He, on God's green earth did not want Rogue to join them sexually. Wait, he was getting carried away.  
  
"Rogue is a friend I guess." Pyro shrugged.  
  
Bobby nodded, rubbing at his jaw as if he was deep in thought. Pyro looked on. He could almost feel the rough stubble brushing against his own hand.  
  
"Well then..." Bobby broke out in a cheeky smile. Pyro laughed and looked towards the door. He wondered if he did try something would anyone walk in on them. Bobby seemed to have the same train of thought. He got up, closed the door and sat back down.  
  
"No interruptions" Bobby smiled.  
  
Pyro looked back at the door. "No lock."  
  
Bobby grinned mischievously and winked. Extending a hand, glittering mist of blue vapour floated towards the door. Solid glass-like ice began to engulf the double oak doors from the corners. Creeping ice eventually covered the polished wood, leaving a thick shield with cold mist circling it.  
  
Pyro smiled. "Pretty."  
  
Bobby grinned, looking quite impressed with himself. He moved his hand towards the ceiling. The same glittering mist of blue vapour travelled towards the ceiling. Moving his hand carelessly he created multiple ice stalactites from the ceiling. Light from the windows reflected upon the ice, creating a dripping crystal effect around the room. In doing this it created a thick mist of cold vapour above their heads.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Bobby waved his hand artistically around the place.  
  
Pyro stared at Bobby, tracing the lines of Bobby's face with his eyes. Pyro grabbed his hand making Bobby turn to face him. Unconsciously he placed a hand between his thighs and leant foreword. Their faces so close Pyro could smell Bobby's breath upon him. He could almost taste the tangy sensation of his skin upon his tongue. Bobby leant foreword, brushing his nose against Pyro's. Their lips touched slightly almost like a whisper. Pyro gasped as he inhaled the cold ice vapour from Bobby's mouth. Bobby's lips were warm on the surface. However, as he pushed against his lips he could feel the layer of cold ice beneath. Pyro ran his fingers up Bobby's arm. His hands hot and stinging grasped the back of Bobby's neck. Bobby could feel a blanket of warmth circling the nape of his neck making him shiver. Slowly, Bobby's fingers felt the buttons of Pyro's shirt before him and undid them. Pushing the shirt off Pyro's shoulders, Bobby planted his lips on his Adam's apple. It jolted slightly then ceased as Bobby's lips moved towards Pyro's collarbone. Pyro gasped at the sensation he had always been hoping for. In response Pyro pulled Bobby on top of him, carefully easing his hands down Bobby's jeans. He felt the rough, bronze zipper brush his finger tips. That wasn't the only thing he felt as he moved his hand beyond the zipper. Pyro smiled towards the ice stalactites above him. He could feel Bobby's clear sexual lust for him pressed against his thigh. Looking up at Bobby he could see the ice blue eyes dilate as he moved his hand to encircle his groin. Bobby moaned as Pyro added pressure on it. Pyro released his hands, stroking and caressing Bobby's penis. Bobby chuckled, looking down at Pyro's brown, hard nipples he placed a finger on them. Slowly and very carefully each were engulfed by a swirl of ice. Pyro gasped. That sensation alone could cause him to come. Bobby smiled into Pyro's face as he trailed his fingers down Pyro's chest towards his groin beneath him, leaving a trial of ice. As the ice melted on Pyro's heated chest Bobby leaned down and drank the now salty water. He was careful not to miss a drop. Pyro shivered beneath.  
  
Click. Fwoosh.  
  
Pyro placed the now burning lighter at the nape of Bobby's neck. The smell of burning hair wafted between their faces. Pyro led the licking flames towards Bobby's skin. He could feel it burning into Bobby's skin. Bobby contained his pain by clenching at Pyro's shoulders. Pyro led the flames down Bobby's bare back and felt a satisfaction in seeing Bobby clenching the muscles of his face in pain. The air mingled with burnt hair and skin. Ice above them started to melt. Droplets of cold water fell on the raw burnt flesh on Bobby's back. He could here is hissing as the two elements of heat and cold met. Pyro shut his lighter, stopping the fire as he reached the rim of Bobby's jeans. One hand still upon Bobby's groin he used the other which was still holding the lighter and pushed his way through towards Bobby'' bum crack. He twirled the lighter between his fingers. Bobby stared into Pyro's face in anticipation. Pyro pushed the lighter slowly into the crack just above Bobby's bum hole. Bobby gasped as he felt the little plastic lighter slide in. Bobby moaned as Pyro's finger followed it. Bobby clenched at Pyro's shoulders as he sank his teeth into Pyro's neck causing Pyro to yell out. A drop on red blood fell from Pyro's neck. Bobby touched the delicate drop with his fingertip and froze it. Now a red bead he picked it up and showed Pyro. He then slowly lifted his finger towards his mouth, his tongue enveloping the frozen blood droplet.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in there?" Came a voice behind the frozen oak doors.  
  
Bobby looked up, his face still wincing in pain from burns and Pyro's fingers inside him.  
  
"If anyone's in there stand back! Mr. Summers is going to blow the door open!" Cried the voice again. Bobby and Pyro suddenly tore themselves away from each other. Pyro pulled the lighter out of Bobby with ease as Bobby roughly buttoned Pyro's shirt. Suddenly red beams shot through the ice shield. Ice cracked and smashed upon the marble floor, leaving a watery mess. The ice above them started to fall from all directions. Bobby and Pyro could do nothing but cover their heads and grin at each other. When all ice fell and the common room was in utter mess Cyclops stepped in.  
  
"Would you guys like to explain this?" Cyclops' mouth frowned as he waved furiously around the room.  
  
"We had a fight. A...a power challenge." Pyro answered as he raised himself among the ice rubble.  
  
Cyclops raised his eyebrows. "Well then I challenge you to clean this mess up."  
  
"Yes sir." Bobby replied as he looked around the room at the mess he caused.  
  
Pyro turned to him and grinned.  
  
"Five minutes!" Cyclops exclaimed as he headed out.  
  
As Cyclops and other students started to disappear, Bobby and Pyro broke out into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Still got your lighter?" Bobby asked as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes wincing from the burns on his back at the same time.  
  
Pyro dangled the lighter in front of him. "Still here man."  
  
Bobby grinned. "You may want to give that a wash."  
  
Pyro laughed. "I think I may just change lighters."  
  
Bobby looked mock offended. "Nothing has changed?"  
  
Pyro looked at him for a moment and then a smile slowly appeared on his face. "No nothing."  
  
Bobby nodded. "Because I still love Rogue."  
  
Pyro looked away. "I know and I'm still your friend."  
  
It was good to know nothing had changed between he and Bobby. He tried it once. That would be his only time. All black hearted feelings encircling his heart against Rogue ceased. He had gotten what he wanted and he felt content to know that he could get Bobby. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobby, Pyro or anyone else mentioned in this fic. Obviously, then it wouldn't be a fan fiction.  
  
Author's Note: Some things may sound really cliched but hey that's the feeling between Bobby and Pyro  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE FEEDBACK 


End file.
